


[Podfic] The Best Game You Can Name

by Coneycat, sisi_rambles



Series: Podfics from the Avengers' Mansion [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hockey, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers respond to a Jotun invasion. In Montreal. At the hockey arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Best Game You Can Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Game You Can Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329934) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



Length: 00:23:05

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2004%20-%20The%20Best%20Game%20You%20Can%20Name.mp3) (21.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2004%20-%20The%20Best%20Game%20You%20Can%20Name.m4b) (10.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
